FPC41
is the 41st episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 283rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Inori is encouraged by the others to attend the boat party being hosted by Kento's Family after he invites her. '' Summary Kento, one of Daisuke's friends watches Inori as she prepares for school. He gets out to hand her an invitation for the Cruise Ship Princess, where a party by his parents is being hosted by the Mikoshiba Group. The others encourage Inori to go for it when she hesitates, and she slowly eases into the idea. At home, Inori finds a dress and prepares, heading out to the boat. There, while she hangs out with Kento she notices some girls giving her envious or jealous expressions, causing her to grow uneasy until seeing some circus animals nearby. She cheers up right away and is invited to be the Trainer's Assistant and gets to work with a white tiger. With the aid of Pickrun, she is able to speak to it and realizes how kind the tiger is. Later, Inori chats with Kento over how anxious he feels about becoming the future chairsman for the Mikoshiba Group. As of today he owns the Ship. Unknown to her, Hayato is also the ship. He changes into Westar and summons a Sorewatase using the Ship. Posessed by the evil spirit it changes direction and heads back towards the port. The girls witness this and quickly transform into Pretty Cure. Westar told them he'll stop this if they get him Infinity, but instead of listing to him, Passion hatches an idea. She tells them to distract Westar for a moment and transports inside of the ship. Peach and Berry kick Westar into the water while Passion works to free everyone from it. The remaining two people are Kento and Inori, who stayed to protect the animals. After saving them, they prepare to leave when Kento is grabbed by vines from the Sorewatase. The eagle and white tiger return to lend him a hand, but he is knocked unconcious in this time. Inori transforms into Cure Pine and fights off the vines while the others safely dock the ship. As this goes on, Kento wakes up to see Pine and she is hurried to tell him that Inori is safe. She brings up the enemies plans to probably control the ship using its most important place. Kento is able to guess, "the engine", so they quickly try to locate it with the use of the tiger. She tries to fight alone but Kento convinces her that they need to work together. The animals helped her to defeat Sorewatase with Healing Prayer Fresh. After that they both got out on the shore, Kento appreciated both her and Cure Pine's work and decided to make another party and invite both of them someday. The girls said this might be difficult but Kento said he'll try hard. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Kirun, Akarun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Mikoshiba Kento *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki Trivia *This is the first episode a Sorewatase could be defeated by a "Fresh" attack; Healing Prayer Fresh. *Animation error: Two times Pine kicks one of the Sorewatase's tentacles. The first time is in the cargo hold, the second time in the engine room. The second kick shows the same background as the first time though, even though there are no cargo crates in the engine room. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes